


今夜不设防

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 陈老师和林向导最爱的约会项目：一起看《今夜不设防》
Relationships: 农橘 - Relationship, 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	今夜不设防

窗外风景更换的速度缓缓下降到零，原本撑着下巴望着窗外的男人轻轻吸了一口气，站起身来。

“大家把包包拿好准备下车咯！下车之后男女生按身高分两排站好不要乱跑，”他的目光扫过一车厢的小黄帽，停顿片刻后快步走到后排，严肃的神情让打闹的小孩子们都停了下来，识趣地乖乖坐在位子上。

陈立农蹲下身来，仰视着已经哭到一脸花的小女孩。“莉莉不舒服？”  
莉莉伸手抱住他的脖子，一哽一哽地抽泣，“没有不舒服……但是我想回家呜呜，我不要在这里……要妈妈呜呜……”  
他干脆一把让莉莉坐在手臂上把人抱了起来，另一只手拎起小女孩的书包，然后惩罚似的捏了一下莉莉的小鼻子。  
“你现在讲这种话是不是？”他的表情像是在训人，嘴角却翘得很随意，“前几天是谁吵着非要来的？”  
小女孩有些不好意思地扁着嘴不说话，陈立农倾身去揉了一把坐她隔壁的小朋友的头。  
“小雨你也是哦，不要在那边笑。包包背好下车了，动作快。”

“老师我也要抱！”  
“不许偷懒，快点背包包。”

-  
一年级冬令营四天三夜，统一住在博雅酒店里。酒店位置很好，作为博物馆的附属产业，离博物馆很近，附近区域内天文馆、水族馆和别的展馆层出不穷，离B市的几所著名大学也不远。是陈立农他们国小的常年合作伙伴。  
因为常常有学校组团前来，酒店里的6层是小朋友专用的房间，装修和设施都是儿童式。陈班主任住5层，方便随时上楼去凶或者哄小朋友。  
正巧这回冬令营的带队班主任除他以外都是女老师，两两组成一个标间，于是陈立农被安排了一个陌生室友，据说是博物馆的工作人员。他打开房门时室友并不在里面，估计是正在工作。  
等晚上回来再打招呼吧。  
住隔壁的年轻女老师来敲门，陈立农轻叹了一口气，打起精神去应门。  
“我们班准备好了，陈老师这边呢？要一起去博物馆吗？”

馆方给他们准备的行程里包括了五名向导的带领游览。由于精诚国小一年级有十一个班，两三个班要共用一个向导，也就是说小朋友们会一起待上一整天，那当然也包括两个班的班主任。

陈立农是不知道男女的效率是不是有差——他才刚把行李归置好，来敲他门的李老师已经有空补好全妆再喷香水了——那应该是有差吧。  
他神游天外，把着门框维持着安全距离，笑着把人应付过去了。理由好像是说自己想和快退休的韩老师组一队，免得韩老师老胳膊老腿撵不上一帮熊孩子之类的。

李老师略有些失望，那副表情像是觉得他憨厚可靠但有点不开窍。不过最后还是冲他笑了笑，先行去楼上带班走了。

陈立农目送人走到走廊尽头，回房间洗了个战斗澡，领着一帮熊孩子去酒店楼下等韩老师他们班了。

“上午集体在B馆看卡通版纪录片，饮用水和洗手间地图上有标注，一会我会发到大家手里。中午各组的向导会来，带大家分批次去吃饭。然后吃过饭在儿童场馆自由活动，也可以午睡，下午就跟着自己组的向导分区域参观，大概就这样。”

陈立农在老师的微信群里通知了一下，接着便带着小朋友们去了B馆，趁着一帮皮皮孩在看动画片，偷溜出来抽了根烟。  
韩老师的确年纪大了，即便身体健康也不能长时间劳损。坐车就辛苦，一上午忙下来简直就累到要昏厥。陈立农见她脸色不好还要硬撑，少见地露出了强势的一面，直接送她回了酒店休息，还叫了清淡的外卖送过来。

“辛苦你了啊小陈。”韩老师显然有些不好意思，觉得自己给陈立农添麻烦了。  
陈立农摇摇头：“不会，您好好休息，我下午带两个班一起去，不是还有个向导要来嘛，没事的，您放心。”  
“唉，你真是……”韩老师笑着拍了拍他的胳膊，“赶紧去谈恋爱吧，这么体贴，长得又水当当，我们国小不知道多少女老师想跟你交往。”  
陈立农完全没想到这一出，当即有点掉线，随后才假装若无其事地赔笑：“我好穷，不急谈恋爱啦。”  
装穷他最拿手，住的是国小的教师宿舍，爱车是电动小驴。谁也不知道他余额宝里每个月的利息比工资还高。

“啊年轻人，慢慢来嘛！”韩老师不赞同他的话，又被挑起了做红娘的念头，乐呵呵地问：“单位里有喜欢的女生吗？我觉得英语组那个MissPiao不错，又漂亮又爱干净的，还贤惠呢，喜欢做饭。”  
陈立农一个头比两个大，僵硬地陪着再坐了几分钟，嗯嗯对对地不时点头。终于捱到小朋友们快去吃午饭的时间，像被火烧了尾巴的小动物，一溜烟从韩老师的房间里跑掉了。

他刚才把两个班的学生们安置在B馆大厅的等候区拜托两个保安帮忙照顾，自己送韩老师回了酒店。等他急匆匆回了B馆，一进门心就吓个冰冰凉。

“诶？不见了吗？”听筒里李老师的声音有点不解，像是抬头确认了一下，“你们两个班的学生已经来吃饭了啊？”

陈立农赶到餐厅时，其余班上的老师正在陆陆续续带着吃饱饱的学生们去儿童活动区域，而在其中特别突兀的一群小朋友此时正坐得端端正正地，小手放在腿上目不斜视，但是好像都快哭了。

有一个同龄男人的背影正坐在一边慢条斯理地吃着午饭，懒散的样子和紧张到快要死掉的一年级生们对比强烈。陈立农抬步走了过去。  
“您好，是今天的向导吗？不好意思我刚才回了趟酒店……”他试探着跟对方打了个招呼，“是您带孩子们过来吃饭的吗？真是辛苦了。”

那人用勺子挖饭的动作停了一秒，“下次注意点，不要随便丢几十个小孩子在那边，很吵。”说着像是从兜里摸着什么想转回头来给他，陈立农下意识地倒退了一步。

为什么会倒退一步呢……陈立农在内心对自己很无语，这个动作也太不礼貌了吧。不过谁让那家伙说话这么凶啊。

嘴里包着食物导致两腮都鼓起来的仓鼠脸向导很不耐烦地瞥了他一眼，像是觉得他很无礼。  
“我的员工饭卡，拿去刷啦！”

陈立农吃惊，手伸在半空中犹豫不决，不知该不该拒绝对方的好意。“这、这不好吧……我还是自己……”

向导把食物咽了下去，攥着卡的手指指节明显用力了几分，缓缓深吸了一口气。  
“你们学校会报销的。”  
“走公账的。”  
“不是我要请你吃饭。”

“啊、哈哈哈，原来是这个样子……”陈班主任尴尬地挠了挠头，笑得十分苍白，“好、好的哈。”他接过对方手里的长方形卡片，逃离案发现场一般又一次飞快地溜走了。

不过好像还是有听见背后那人在骂自己自恋狂呢，看来我的速度还是不够快啊。

-  
他端着餐盘回到位子，自己班上的小朋友们还是坐在那里，像是期间根本没动过。连最调皮的那几个也把背绷得直直的。  
看来这个臭脸向导对付小孩有一套嘛，陈立农有点好奇，但不好意思让这么多人等他一个，所以还是快速地吃完饭，带着两个班跟在向导后面去了儿童活动区域之后才想着开口问。

“你要讲什么，快点，我要去睡午觉了。”那个向导一脸睡眠不足，脖子上的工作牌写着“林彦俊”三个字。  
陈立农揣着兜，两个人并排站在一边，眼前的儿童区里有一百多个小孩，场景壮观。  
“也没有啦，就是……感觉他们都蛮听你话的？很乖。”他偏过头看了林彦俊一眼，扭回去自顾自地笑，“教教我咯，有几个我都很难控制诶。”

“就这个啊？”  
对方的语气像是听见了什么幼稚的笑话，尾音微微扬起。  
陈立农抬眼看过去，被一口白糯而整齐的牙晃得有些失神。

林彦俊像是有了今天第一个值得高兴的理由，笑得非常温柔。  
“他们不是在B馆大厅等你回来嘛。”那人笑得更大了些，“我跟他们说，最后一个到餐厅的会被鬼抓去吃掉，再也见不到爸爸妈妈了。”  
陈立农的微笑僵在了脸上。

“然后大家就都跑得好快，真是有活力呢。”  
林彦俊一边感慨一边慢悠悠地走了，剩下陈立农一个人站在原地捏鼻梁。  
过于亢奋的学生们在不远处尖叫玩闹，已经忘掉刚才被好看大哥哥恐吓的过程。  
没有人注意到头很痛的陈班主任。

下午。两个班四十八个小黄帽跟在陈立农身后，共计四十九人，由林彦俊向导带着在博物馆内进行参观。  
寒假期间博物馆接待的多为冬令营团体，除固定展区之外，流动的展品和设施也多为小朋友们感兴趣的。像是可以自己动手操控机舱按钮的VR飞机，或是模拟外太空的望远镜。等他们玩累了，最后则是小型文物和名人手记的展区。

陈立农对儿童向的展览兴趣不大，期间除了偶尔像放羊一样撵一下落单的学生之外，一直在手机搜索附近的美食和酒吧，打算晚上喝一杯消遣一下。幸好韩老师休息得不错，刚才还给他发微信说让他晚上出去转转，她在酒店照顾两个班的学生，免了陈立农的后顾之忧。

他回到酒店冲了个澡，室友还没有回来。陈立农索性也不等了，换了身休闲服就下了楼。在楼下电话便响起来，心情顿时有些紧张。不知道是不是有什么紧急情况要处理。摸出来一看来电提醒，松了口气的同时，另一种压力油然而生。

“农农啊？”熟悉的声音从听筒里传来，“出差辛苦吗？”  
从裤兜里摸出打火机，伸直了手臂远远地按下去，等到火苗簌簌冒起之后才凑到嘴边点燃了烟。这是为了不让他妈听到打火机的声音。  
“还好，现在就算下班了，准备去外面玩一下。”他在酒店外的垃圾桶边站定，一边敲烟灰一边应付妈妈的每周考勤。  
“少去酒吧啊，我听说你们那种酒吧都蛮乱的，人也不可靠内。”妈妈用一种很了解的语气说。  
陈立农哭笑不得，没空去在意周围投来或好奇或爱慕的小眼神。  
“妈，我们那种是哪种啊？！好了啦你。”  
“就是喜欢男孩子的那种啊！”妈妈非常理直气壮，像是很懂行，“不要被人骗啊，看着那么大一只，笨笨的。”  
“不会啦妈……”

妈妈光速抢话，“哎哟，你不要讲了。这个样子，你不是三天之后回来嘛，回来给妈妈打电话啊，我带你去山上踏青放松一下，你秦阿姨也来。”

大冬天的踏什么青啊……陈立农忽然意识到不对，夹烟的手微微颤抖。  
“妈，你又要给我相亲是不是！”

“相亲什么相亲，老土死了。啊就两家人出来玩一下嘛，秦阿姨家是有个小孩啦，上次妈妈逛街有碰到，不错内，帅的，说话嘛也是客客气气有礼貌。”

陈立农哑口无言。

“你不要在那边给我不讲话，陈立农，我跟你讲，你以为出柜就不用结婚了吗？”妈妈一听他用沉默进行无声的对抗，立马跟进。“合法了！可以领证了！啊记得回来给我打电话，不然你过年不许进门！好就这样！”

前几年，陈妈妈还是有些顾忌。毕竟不是普遍性向，出柜闹得那么凶，还以为陈立农已经有了固定的对象。谁知道这么多年下来自家儿子还是独来独往，也没见跟谁走得近一点。

怎么会这样呢，陈妈妈也不明白。  
讲道理，陈立农这个条件，不管是喜欢男生还是女生，都应该是随便挑的那种啊。  
一开始她也只是闷在心里想一想，谁知道前不久婚姻法一改，哇——好多老邻居家的小孩都出柜了！直接去领证的也不是没有，更过分的是还有在计划要领养小孩的。  
那家小孩的妈妈跟她聊天时说起来也都是一脸自豪，“我们小孩的老公不要太帅哦！人也好，又会挣钱，真的是有赚到，多一个儿子真的很爽内。”  
陈妈妈这下坐不住了。  
本以为手头的股票是潜力优质股，没想到竟然这么多年还没人买走。心情简直是想要把儿子打包拉去大卖场然后拉横幅写“大清仓！给钱就拿走！”的焦虑。

陈立农也很焦虑。没有想到出柜以后还会被催婚。  
到底是谁通过了婚姻法改动啊……他有一种微妙的抱怨心情。  
一想到几天之后又要被拉去相亲，陈立农顿时觉得自己像要前往屠宰场的猪猪。陈猪猪叹了口气，连去探店的闲心都没有了。  
猪猪不配。

我只是一只猪猪，为什么要结婚呢。让我一个猪安静而快乐地享受生活不可以吗。

唉，结婚啊……

他脑子里一直飘着弹幕“合法”、“结婚”、“领证”。一路脚步虚浮地回了酒店打算泡个澡，然后叫个好吃的外卖配上搞笑综艺，冷静一下换换心情。

洗澡前陈立农停下脚步想了想，应该不用等室友回来再洗。那人是博物馆员工，看房间里的痕迹应该是常住在这里的，不会没有钥匙要自己给他开门。早一点洗还能收拾一下，免得让室友用湿淋淋的浴室。

一向考虑周全的某人把所有情况都设想了一遍，这才滑手机点了足够三人份的外卖（他压力大的时候就吃很多），消过毒以后美滋滋地泡进了浴缸。这样洗完就可以吃到晚饭，合理利用时间。

浴缸边放着几小瓶不同香味的浴盐，应该是室友的。陈立农用的是自己平时用的海盐味的旅行装，但还是不免对室友的浴盐产生了好奇心，坐在浴缸里一边泡一边观察瓶瓶罐罐。  
苦橙、葡萄柚、鼠尾草……红醋栗？

红醋栗是什么味道？  
陈五岁左右张望一下，偷偷打开盖子嗅了一口。  
很好闻，是一个有点熟悉的味道……在哪里闻到过？

“叮——”

是外卖吗？这么快。  
陈立农扶着浴缸沿喊：“放在门口就好了！”

门铃不依不饶，持续叮。  
“来了！”他懒得穿衣服，随意擦了擦，腰上裹了浴巾准备去开门。明明刚才有跟酒店前台说帮忙把外卖放在门口，陈立农在心里暗自吐槽，好麻烦。

“不是说——”

一瞬间，三个人都呆住了。

-  
陈立农维持着扶住门框的动作，瞬间进行了表情管理，看起来高深莫测又有些危险，配合一身锻炼得当滑着水珠的腱子肉，颇为性感。

门口两个人的姿势很奇怪——虽然不知道为什么林向导会出现在自己门口，不过陈立农下意识地就把他当成了自己人——是一个陌生男人似乎想要强吻林彦俊，林彦俊拼命往后蹬人所以背部不可避免地抵在了门铃上的姿势。

搞了半天不是外卖啊，陈立农内心很惆怅。

“你、你出轨？！”  
陌生男人的语气十分激动，像是抓奸在床一样。

林彦俊迅速地抓住门框弯腰躲在陈立农身后，探了个脑袋出来喷人：“我们已经没有关系了，请你不要再纠缠我，这样很难看。”

“就是你看到的这样，我已经另寻新欢了。”新欢本欢默默在心里打了个问号，表情还是八风不动继续配合。林彦俊见他很会搭戏，继续道：“快滚吧，下次再来小心我老公打你。”

老公啊……陈立农忍不住了，微微侧回头去在视野盲区抽了抽嘴角。

这样在走廊上僵持下去也不是个办法，随时都会有其他老师路过。陈立农叹了口气，决定加速剧情进度。

维持着“男朋友”的道具身份，陈立农微微笑着含情脉脉地跟林彦俊耳语，“要帮忙？”

林彦俊也含情脉脉，小声回答：“赶快把他轰走，多谢。”

两人不知是在说什么的调情样子让陌生男人火气更大，一把绕过陈立农掐住林彦俊的手腕试图把人往外拖。

陈立农一挑眉。  
厉害啊，竟然还敢先动手……

被过肩摔扔在地毯上的躯体发出沉闷的撞击声，林彦俊目瞪口呆地站在一边，看着被新室友秒杀的前男友。

钱包从男人的裤兜里滑出来，陈立农蹲矮身子，从里面摸出了身份证等等一众卡片。  
“殷先生？”  
“唔，工作不错嘛，在新力科技做项目经理哦？”

男人好半天才缓过劲来，两只手勉强地支撑起上半身，“你威胁我？！”

陈立农笑眯眯的样子像是在夸奖得了第一名的小朋友，语气也温柔有亲和力，“怎么能说这么严重的话呢？交个朋友罢了，去公司找殷先生叙叙旧喝杯茶，不会不欢迎我吧？”

“电梯来了！”林彦俊狐假虎威，拿脚尖踩人腿，“快下去，不然我叫保安了！”

走廊尽头的电梯果然应声而开，前男友慌不择路，抓起钱包飞快地进了电梯，撞得从电梯里出来的人一个趔趄。

“那个……陈先生，是您的外卖吗？”送外卖上来的前台小哥被撞得一脸茫然。

“是的，辛苦了。”  
看着小哥手上的几个纸袋，陈立农终于发自内心地笑了。

-  
“你吃过饭了吗，要不要一起？”陈立农坐在地毯上，一边拆包装袋一边问。  
两个人回到房间里，他觉得气氛有些微妙的尴尬。毕竟二十几年来头一次被叫了老公。

林彦俊坐在床上摇了摇头，“吃过了，就是在饭店碰到……算了，不讲恶心的人了。”他说着便走进了浴室，声音带上了略微回响，“你吃吧，不用管我。”

陈立农当然顺坡下驴，不得不说还有些开心。他刚刚其实有点紧张，怕林彦俊真要跟他一起吃。外卖点得虽然不少但都是他自己想吃的，并没有想与人分享。

他拆筷子的手突然一顿——  
怎么觉得我好像知道，我一直单身的原因了呢……

然后又是一顿。  
原来白天闻到林向导身上的那个味道就是红醋栗啊……

-  
陈五岁趴在地毯上，用遥控器认真挑选了一部经典综艺的最新集出来，一边看一边吃，快活似神仙。  
林彦俊不知什么时候洗完了澡，已经换好睡衣靠着床头坐着，手里捧着iPad像是在看电影。

五分钟后。林彦俊忍无可忍，挪到床尾拍了拍陈立农的肩。  
“你可以把声音关小一点吗？”林彦俊舞动手里的iPad，“我在看电影，你声音会有点大。”

陈立农噎了一下，筷子举在半空中，“你对救命恩人就这个态度哦？”

“……”林彦俊也噎住了，“救命恩人？”

“是啊，你想想看。”陈立农放下筷子，翻了个身，像一只满足的咸鱼一样躺在地毯上，“要是我今天不在，你那个前男友说不定会强行把你掳走，或者直接闯进来也不一定。你的人身安全简直岌岌可危喔林彦俊同学。”

“也太夸张了吧？”林彦俊表示不屑，而后发现话题被他扯走，“救命恩人也不要给我看这种狗血节目好不好？很没有品位。”

陈立农坐起身来，背靠在自己的床尾，一本正经地科普道：“你这就不懂了吧。这种综艺看起来很白目，但其实有它的道理在的。你看像这一集，老公体贴又爱她，双方家庭关系也和睦，为什么这个女生非要离婚呢？”

一向只看文艺片的人显然被问住了，思考了一阵子之后呆呆地重复了问题，“为什么呢？”

“好问题！”陈立农打了个响指，“我也不知道。”他又按下了播放键，“所以让我们继续看一下。”

……

林彦俊：“这个男的怎么这样啊？”  
陈立农：“就是就是，是我早就离婚了，说不定找人揍他。”  
林彦俊：“这集演完了？”  
陈立农：“我个人倾情推荐你看一下有一集很经典的，哇，超级精彩，简直是。”  
林彦俊：“哪一集？帮我找下，快点。”

-  
第二天，清晨七点。  
陈老师六点半准时自然醒，换上运动服去楼下慢跑了半个小时，从便利店买了早餐回来。

室友还闷在被子里睡觉。是真的“闷”，整个人都埋住的那种。陈立农不想打扰到他，放轻了动作去洗漱，刮完胡子对着镜子欣赏了自己一分钟，轻手轻脚地走了出去。没有想到熟睡的人竟然直直地从床上坐了起来。把陈老师吓得心跳都停了半拍。

“那个……要喝点水吗？”陈立农谨慎搭话，“我有买多一袋奶，热过的。”

坐在床上睡眼惺忪的鸡窝头没理他，持续在走神。  
陈立农吃掉了自己那份，缓缓换好上班穿的班主任套装（衬衫大衣卡其裤），准备去楼上接学生出发，没有忘记带上给胃不好的学生小芸的热牛奶。今天的行程是前往几公里之外的天文馆和水族馆参观。

“牛奶赶快喝，凉掉再喝不太好。”  
陈立农临出门前随口嘱咐了室友一句，可能是出于班主任爱操心的天性，也有可能是因为……那袋奶本来是他买来自己喝的！只因为一时讲礼貌就给了林彦俊，看这家伙的样子还并不领情，真是令人生气。他为自己的奶（？）感到痛心。

那个似乎刚从外太空回过神来的家伙竟然敢不耐烦地冲他皱眉，慢吞吞地说：“不要喝。”没等陈立农想好该怎么迂回地把自己的奶（？）要回来，林彦俊又瞥了一眼陈立农手上那一袋奶，似笑非笑地说“又不是小朋友，早上还要喝牛奶”。

好心做好事还反被呛，陈老师深吸一口气，微笑着走过去揉了一把林彦俊的头，然后在某人见鬼了又有些莫名其妙害羞的目光中，状似满足地缓缓踱步走出了房间。

林彦俊正想往后一倒继续睡，没想到陈立农竟然从门缝里钻出脑袋：“你当然不是小朋友，人家比你乖多了。”说完，立刻彭地一声关上了门。  
“小孩子最讨厌了！”不管对方有没有听见，对待挑衅一定要做出回击就是林彦俊的人生哲理。

喊完躺在床上，由于情绪而呼吸起伏过于剧烈的某人差点被口水呛到。  
……  
好气啊。

-  
当晚。陈班主任放羊归来一口气没歇，又去跟老同学应酬小酌，回到酒店还没来得及洗澡，已然累瘫在了地毯上。他想着先睡一会儿，连灯都没开。  
这就导致林向导哼着歌摸黑进门，差点一脚把他踩死。

“喂，没事吧？！”  
听得出来林彦俊很紧张，醉醺醺的陈立农心想，啊，果然不是冷漠的人嘛。

下一秒，更加急促的呼唤就在耳边响起，“你不能挂在我平时睡的房间啊！赶紧醒一醒，喂！”林彦俊跪在他身边，两手抓着他领子疯狂摇晃。

陈立农：……  
林彦俊看着陈立农的手忽然徐徐伸了上来自己抽了自己一个小巴掌，内心缓缓打出问号。这是……回光返照？我打我自己？

“我就是喝了点酒，你不要、不要摇了，我好晕……”陈立农反手握着他的手腕，制止某人继续摇。

林彦俊反应过来，有点尴尬地跑掉了，“我去开灯，你要喝点热水吗？”

十分钟后，方才兵荒马乱的两个人对坐在地毯上，相顾两无言。

陈立农头还一阵一阵地抽痛，端着杯子抿水喝，留下刚才差点把他强行出殡的林某人讨好地赔笑。

“哦对了，”林彦俊乖巧地从包包里掏出给陈大王的贡品，双手奉上，“这是我们博物馆上次展览的限量周边，送你。”

陈立农被热水噎了一口，有点不可置信地侧过头来看他。这家伙终于稍微懂事了？

林彦俊自顾自地把铁盒打开，里面是一只帆船的1:1000仿真模型，五金细节精致，连被微风吹起的船帆都生动有趣，形象威武大气，颇有海上霸主的风采（虽然小了点）。男人嘛，对船只、武器、豪车这样象征战争和地位的事物总是特别狂热，虽然陈立农不太在乎那些身外之物，不过像小船模型这样可爱又有意思的东西，偶尔拿来玩玩也是很好的。

“这一套是副馆长的私藏欸，我可是求了很久才拜托他给我的……”林彦俊也没看他，就自己在那嘀嘀咕咕。陈立农不知道是不是这酒后劲很大，恍惚间仿佛看到林彦俊屁股后面长了根尾巴，还在冲自己狂摇。

不管了，陈立农伸手揉了揉林彦俊的头，像小时候揉家里的狗狗一样，表扬他：“好棒！”  
林彦俊毫无被当成犬类宠物的认知，也笑了，“你喜欢吗？那就好，昨天也是……幸好你在这边，不然我真的不知道怎么办。”

啊，原来是认真的礼物。陈立农沉思，那我也应该回赠一点什么吧？

他的目光不由得在对方身上四处梭巡，看得林彦俊有点起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“啊，有了！”陈立农眼神一亮，从兜里摸出一只黑色天鹅绒材质的正方形小盒子塞到林彦俊手上。“这个你拿去。”

……  
昨晚，两人一起观赏了包括“双胞胎姐妹爱上同一男子，妹妹迷晕姐姐代替姐姐出嫁”、“婚礼当天女方狮子大开口，男方忍无可忍，直接开车掉头前往暗恋自己多年的女子家中求婚”等等剧情。  
现在面对这么个看起来既高级，似乎又带着某种仪式感的包装，林彦俊不是很敢打开。

陈立农不会是今天求婚失败了吧？  
然后借酒浇愁喝多了？  
现在睹物伤心，所以把求婚戒指送给……我？

林彦俊拿着小盒子，表面八风不动，实则内心炸裂。

果然老公不能随便乱喊的啊。

陈立农显然不懂他的内心活动，反而好奇地一直催他：“拿出来试试看嘛！”见林彦俊没动作，又说：“我自己都还没试过！”

你要送给女朋友的戒指，你自己试什么啊，戴得上吗。难道说，是男朋友……？不会吧……  
林彦俊震惊的表情快压不住了。  
虽然现在是合法了没错，但陈立农这家伙……？林彦俊不动声色，上下观察了一下正在散发酒气的陈老师。

唔，身材……极品。脸，也蛮好。性格……有点啰嗦，但意外地体贴，很会照顾人。居然听起来还不错？！怎么会这样！

林彦俊甩了甩头，试图把这种给里给气的想法先扔到一边。

不得不说，被陈立农饱含期待的热切目光盯住，很难有人能不听他的话。林彦俊叹了口气，做好了看见任何狗血剧情专用首饰的心理准备，缓缓打开了小盒子。

-  
“是不是很好看？”陈立农邀功，“戴上看看。”

亚光的墨色天鹅绒上镶嵌着两枚耳钉，左边是一颗小小的行星，星球体使用了黑宝石材质，在灯光下波光流转，给人一种它似乎正在自转的错觉，右边则是简单的五芒星。

真的很好看，完全戳中了林彦俊的审美。陈立农一看对方那欲言又止却忍不住欣喜的小表情就知道，和他们班茵茵每次耍傲娇的时候一模一样。

陈立农又喝了口热水，不免因为送出的礼物受到喜欢而有些得意，“今天去天文馆买的纪念品，还蛮可爱的，虽然我自己没打耳洞……你拿去戴吧，蛮适合你的。”见林彦俊还是不说话，皱起眉头：“怎么了？不喜欢吗？”

“啊？没、没有，很好看！我现在就试一试。”林彦俊回神，慌忙应付。  
他本以为打开盒子会看见戒指或者传家宝一类的东西，结果只是一对正常的好看耳钉，刚刚正在平复自己莫名有些遗憾（？）的心情。

陈立农很开心，这还是他第一次和人交换礼物，虽然对方的本意是感谢他昨天的帮忙。说起这个事情……他还是有一丢丢困扰的。

他默默地坐在一边，看着林彦俊把耳钉换上，目光饱含深意。林彦俊又被他看得头皮发麻，干笑了两声，“你是不是有什么话要说？”

陈立农正有此意，严肃地点了点头。  
昨天他就觉得奇怪了，不过一直没想明白，直到刚才才领悟了自己这两天心里一直隐隐别扭的关键所在。

林彦俊在等他提问，有一搭没一搭地喝水。陈立农突然发难：“也没有什么严重的，我就是想问一下，你是0还是1啊？”

林彦俊差点把自己呛死，陈立农给他顺背好半天才缓过来，眼泪汪汪（呛得）地：“你问这个……关你什么事啊！”

“欸，我就是有点好奇。”陈立农偷偷笑了一下，又立刻板起脸，“没有啦，就昨天不是见到你前男友吗，看起来还蛮……怎么说，我以为你找男友会更偏向……更娇小可爱一点的类型？”

陈立农措辞小心又小心，不过林彦俊还是听懂了，这是在内涵他不够娇小可爱，不配做零。

“要你管！”林彦俊从背后搡了他一把，“关你屁事！”说完，噔噔噔跑进了浴室。

陈立农被他毫不留情的那一下子推到埋在被子里，忍不住闷闷地笑了起来。  
“就是关你屁事啊。”  
陈老师对自己这个有点低俗但十分幽默的一语双关感到有趣，一个人乐了很久。

“我明天上午轮休，你早上出门动作轻一点。”  
林彦俊睡觉之前像是忽然想起来这件事，特意裹着被子探个脑袋过来叮嘱他。

陈立农已经简单冲澡躺下了，两个人就这样像两只蚕宝宝一样伸着脑袋对视着。陈立农眼睁睁地看到林彦俊脸上泛起不自然的红，“听见了没，不要吵我。”

“喔，好哦。”酒量不行的陈老师头还是晕乎乎的，只记得自己明天也不用早起，十点钟左右才有事。那两个人都不用早起，自然也不存在林彦俊会被他吵起来的情况咯。  
但是具体有什么事他好像忘记了……算了算了，起床再想。

带娃实在是一件很辛苦的事，在酒精的加持下，陈老师这一觉睡得很甜，还梦到了林彦俊送给自己的那艘小船模型变回了本体那么大，载着他在海上航行，悠闲地看岸边的帅哥。忽然暴风雨来袭，他被吹得左右摇晃，还听见有人喊他名字。

“陈立农！”  
“陈立农！”欸，好像是林向导的声音？  
“快点醒一下，好像着火了！”

陈立农一下子就醒了。林彦俊正趴在他床边，见他睁开眼睛，讪讪地把高高举起的小巴掌收了回去。此时两人是一个近乎于拥抱的暧昧姿势，气氛很好，适合做点什么——如果不是消防警报在狂响的话。

哦对，今天上午的安排是消防演习……陈立农一边急匆匆地穿衣服，一边对似乎毫不知情的林某人进行暗中观察。林彦俊好像真以为着火了。

“你先下去吧，记得走楼梯，我去楼上接学生。”  
第一次参与消防演习的学生们现在应该很亢奋吧，还是不要让讨厌小孩的某人去了，免得到时候闹起来自己不知道该先哄哪边。  
陈老师稍稍地脑补了一下林彦俊和小孩对着哭的画面，头痛，但是又觉得有点可爱，嘿嘿地笑了。

林彦俊扭头，一双大眼睛瞪他，“你在说些什么屁话，快点一起！”说着，拉起鞋后跟都还拖着的陈老师一路狂奔上了6楼。

小学生的表演欲望是无穷无尽的，这一点陈立农深有体会。比如课间两个人互相拿手指比枪“biubiubiu”地打，然后就莫名其妙开始演捂着胸口中弹倒地的戏码。

但显然林彦俊是不知道的。  
面对6楼一走廊或尖叫或干嚎的如同釜山行现场的小学生，林彦俊的脚步明显地迟疑了。

陈立农忍笑，反过来拉住他去往自己班的那一区。  
“集合排好队！”陈立农逮住一只正在撒欢的男孩丢回队伍里，“快点，男女生分开，从矮到高排好报数！”

还好小朋友们闹归闹，倒也没有真的跑不见。一个班整整齐齐，由陈班主任打起手机电筒带头，准备沿着楼梯下楼去。林彦俊被班主任安排走在最后，负责看管有没有掉队的小朋友。

等到大家终于从狭窄幽暗的安全通道里走出楼外时，不少戏精小学生发出了“得救了！”、“新鲜的空气！”之类的做作感慨，陈立农快步往队伍最后去找人，这才发现林彦俊居然一手抱着一个。

“小芸！？”

“我肚子痛，哥哥说带我……”小芸扁着嘴，显得非常委屈。她胃不好，虽然知道是演习但也被吓得紧张到有点发作，这才掉了队被林彦俊看到。

明显有点体力不支的人把两个小女孩放下后就坐在一边牛喘气，陈立农一边给他拍背一边问：“小雨，你怎么回事？”

小雨就是一开始那个想要陈立农抱她下巴士的小女孩，肉肉的小脸天真可爱。  
“啊？我没事啊，就是有点懒。”  
林彦俊：……  
陈立农赶紧挥手让她们自己去玩，对林姓受害者进行心灵安抚：“累不累？吃点早饭去吗？”

说实话他还是蛮感动的，现在的人就连对陌生人伸出援手都很难做到，更不用说林彦俊是那种别扭又不喜欢小孩的性格。

“哇，超man的。”陈立农笑眯眯地给他比了个大拇指。  
本来已经喘匀了气的人突然又脸红了，像嫌弃他很土一样笑了起来，带出浅浅的热气，“不要在那边耍白痴。”

两个人毫无形象地坐在酒店前的马路牙子上，看着面前正在偷偷打闹的一帮熊孩子。  
“辛苦了，晚上一起喝一杯吧？”  
“不要，我想待在房间里，外面好冷。”  
“那我们就在房间点外卖，然后去便利店买啤酒？可以一边吃一边看昨天那个节目。”  
林彦俊沉默了几秒，“几点点外卖？”

-  
“爱情与面包，现实与理想，我们究竟应该如何选择？欢迎大家准时收看《今夜不设防》，我是主持人Amy。”  
“大家好，我是本期的感情导师Edward。”

两颗毛茸茸的脑袋凑在一起，肩碰肩地趴在地毯上。面前摆了一大摊烧烤、关东煮和刺身，还有几瓶啤酒。

一边认真讨论剧情一边快乐吃喝，时间过得很快。  
陈立农就是那种“酒量不好但爱喝一点”的类型，一瓶半已经差不多到位了。林彦俊倒是好像还好，也不上脸，看起来很清醒。

“哎……”人喝了酒就会想很多有的没的，步入社会三年的陈立农老师，不由得开始怀念念书的轻松时光，“以前我们大学宿舍经常一起喝喝酒聊聊天，那时候关系特别好，后来，慢慢就不联系了……”

林彦俊用肩膀轻轻撞了他一下表示理解，“大家都是这样啦，不要太在意。”

陈立农倒是像反应过来什么似的，“对哦，我们喝酒都会聊一下彼此的故事，像座谈会那样子。说起来我都不知道你家住哪，喜欢吃什么之类的……”

没等林彦俊有所回应，陈立农蹭——地一下站了起来，表情透露出一种喝高了的开心：“我先去洗个澡，然后回来我们聊天好不好？”

他浑身都好热，而且看着林向导坐在自己身边，居然会觉得有点害羞？可能是潜意识怕自己喝多了失态所以在害羞吧，陈立农晕乎乎地洗澡去了。

“你等一下！”  
林彦俊也钻进浴室里，还好陈立农正撑在洗手台上认真观察自己，尚未脱光光，见他进来也只是露出疑惑的表情而已。林彦俊走过墙边，伸手打开淋浴的开关，左右调试了一下，接着用手试了试水温，这才回过头来和他说话。

在此期间，陈立农一直乖乖地站得很直，在一旁好奇地看着他的动作，在林彦俊捋起袖子试水的时候还突然吞了吞口水？也没几个菜啊……喝成这样。

“喝了酒不能泡澡，淋浴水温也要低一点，”林彦俊冲他招招手，表情莫名乖巧的陈老师踱了过去，“好了，你洗吧，我出去了。”

“喔。”陈立农老老实实答应了一声，两只手往腰间交叉向上一拽，瞬间把衬衫脱了下来。

林彦俊看着眼前的美好肉体，目瞪口呆。肌理饱满线条流畅，带着长期锻炼的痕迹，又有先天优势的宽肩窄腰。运动裤的系带松松垮垮落在胯上，隐隐露出一条纯黑色的内裤边。浴室里暧昧的暖色灯光打在上面，隐约可见一点令人脸红心跳的轮廓……  
简直是性取向为男的所有生物的天菜。

不过陈立农似乎没有觉得在他面前脱衣服有什么不对，甚至还想继续脱裤子。林彦俊赶紧退后几步出了浴室，迅速关上门以后靠在上面大喘气，一边回想一边嫌自己丢脸。

……陈立农实在是太那个了！

-  
浴室里，陈立农也正在一边回想一边嫌自己丢脸。

久未开荤，刚才看着林彦俊拧龙头的手居然小弟弟就、就起立了？！虽然那个手是蛮漂亮，看起来蛮好摸，也蛮适合做点别的……停一下！

“陈立农！你电话！”  
正在脑子里对人家酱酱酿酿，正主本人就突然出声喊他，吓得陈小弟都抖了一下。陈立农借着花洒的水声偷偷咳嗽调整了一下情绪，有点懒得湿漉漉地接电话，“你帮我接下，就说在洗澡。”  
“知道了。”

“他在洗澡，你有什么事吗？”林彦俊问。  
人生初次在儿子的电话里听见别人声音的陈妈妈：？？？  
在自家客厅里看电视的陈妈妈内心有些受到惊吓，但更多的还是欢喜，立刻回道：“啊没事没事，你们忙你们忙。”然后飞快地挂掉电话，但实在坐不住了，把手机捧在心口站起来，跳了一曲快乐的单人华尔兹。

秉持着良好的习惯，陈立农手机里存的所有联系人都是写的本名，不会有“妈”这种称呼，以免被坏人有机可乘，偷手机之后从人名看关系来骗钱。这也就导致了代接电话的林向导并不知道这是陈妈妈，还以为是陈老师的哪位学生家长……

当事人陈妈妈：心情？非常好非常好，very happy！我家猪猪终于会拱白菜了！

陈猪猪对此一无所知，洗完澡给陈妈妈打了回去。

“喂，妈？刚才打电话有事吗？”  
原本安安静静坐在一边滑手机的林彦俊，好像在听见这个妈字的时候顿时冻住了。陈立农有点莫名其妙。

此时，接线员林彦俊同学的内心惊涛骇浪。刚才打电话的是陈妈妈？那为什么陈妈妈听见陈立农在洗澡之后会跟他说“你们忙”？完了，陈妈妈是不是误会了……

“你给我打回来干嘛？！”陈妈妈大惊失色，语气十分困惑，“你现在不应该在干正事吗？”  
“……啊？什么正事？”陈立农一边问一边抬头去看林彦俊，后者眼神飘忽游移，明显正在假装没事。  
陈妈妈呵呵了一声，“好啦好啦，不要跟妈妈在这边装单纯，快去吧。”陈立农一头雾水正要挂，陈妈妈突然大喝一声：“等一下！”

“怎么了妈？”  
“那个、嗯，还是注意安全哈。”  
陈立农：……？

“我觉得你可以解释一下。”陈立农收起手机，转而面对看起来就很心虚的某人。  
林彦俊乖巧微笑：“误会，误会。”

陈立农看他那副小样子觉得好笑，“怎么先不跟我讲，你明明都知道是我妈妈误会了。”

“我不知道那是你妈妈，”林彦俊小声解释，“而且不是很奇怪吗，就、我也没想到你妈妈会误会你和男生怎样……”

也是，林彦俊还以为他是直男，直男的妈妈怎么会误会儿子和室友有怎样。

所以看林彦俊现在这样子，应该是已经猜到什么了。

他头发还没吹干，细小的水珠从鬓边滑到毛巾里，浑身散发着清新的沐浴露味道混着一丝酒气。这对于任何小零来说都是赏心悦目的美景，很难不冲上去抱住他的大腿喊哥哥爸爸好老公。

陈立农轻轻啧了一声，伸手捏住林彦俊的耳垂，触感冰凉柔软，带着细微的毛绒感。原本很爱炸毛的家伙却在他手底下变得有点僵硬，坐立不安地结巴起来：“男男、授受不亲啊。”

“这个样子啊。”陈立农表情恍然大悟，就着那人坐在床边的姿势按住他的肩，弯腰凑过去飞快地亲了他一下。林彦俊被他吓到说不出话，捂着嘴往后挪，一边用“神经病啊我要报警了！”这样的眼神望过来。

这明显就是欲拒还迎嘛！用行动邀请自己和他一起到床上去的意思！陈立农非常体贴地自动理解了，然后非常理所当然地跟着并排躺上去，毫不费劲拉开他的手又亲了一下。

触感Q弹，回味无穷。

林彦俊显然没有这种一言不合开始亲嘴的经验，又羞又惊到快要冒烟，大有陈立农再靠近一厘米他真的会报警的意思，“你喝多了吧？！”

“没有啊，”陈立农笑得很可爱，卧蚕鼓鼓地，一点不像干坏事的人，“你自己讲受受不亲嘛，那我不是受，当然可以亲。”

林彦俊沉默了几秒，“我没有要听你讲这种冷笑话——”

又被亲了。

这次他没有犹豫，先微微启唇，试探着轻咬了一口林彦俊的下唇，对方插在他发间的手指也只是发抖的力度大了一点，并没有真的要推开他的意思。于是陈立农再接再厉，伸出舌尖讨好地舔了舔，想要更进一步的亲亲。  
林彦俊不理他，唇瓣抿得紧紧地。  
不过陈立农并不心急，一边一遍又一遍耐心地轻轻舔吻着已经湿漉漉的嘴唇，一边慢条斯理地摸他，从脸颊开始，到处揉揉捏捏。很快林彦俊就被他弄得有点来劲了，体温升高呼吸急促，必须要口鼻并用才能获得足够的氧气。  
林彦俊张开嘴的第一时间，伺机待发的某人终于得逞，强悍地滑了进去，勾住他的舌头往自己嘴里拽，吸得林彦俊呜呜叫唤。

“你不要这样叫啊，”陈立农舍不得多离开一点，凑在他嘴边抱怨，一边说还要一边啵，“很色欸。”  
林彦俊被他的强势甩锅气到，奋力锤他肩膀。究竟是因为谁啊！居然说我色！

两个人都亲到有些气息不稳，底下也来了感觉。眼看就要擦枪走火，陈立农终于放过他，都顶着有点肿肿的嘴，并排躺着对视。

“完了，”陈立农突然笑起来，又飞快地凑过来啵了一口，“我还是不知道你是0还是1欸。”

林彦俊忍住翻他白眼的冲动，咬牙道：“关你屁事。”  
是白痴吗！到现在还要问这种问题？

“对啊，是关你屁股的事嘛。”陈立农点点头。

能把这个梗用出来，陈立农非常高兴。  
虽然代价是被林彦俊进行了半小时素质教育，但还是非常高兴。

“我好冷哦，可以抱抱睡吗？”  
“不可以。”

-  
冬令营结束的前夕是周五，陈立农八点钟去6楼巡查过一次，确认小朋友们都很乖以后就回了房间，林彦俊在等他。今天是《今夜不设防》的每周更新日。

虽然这几天一直有亲亲抱抱之类的，但两个人都没有告白过，目前还是一个“窗户纸尚未下岗”的状态。  
陈立农是不急啦，他也不是因为寂寞才想要谈恋爱。两个人多多了解，慢慢相处才是真道理。不过说是这样说，该亲该抱的也是没亏过自己呢……

林彦俊知道明天陈立农就要走了，表情看起来没有很不舍，好像也没有什么特别的计划（比如主动**或者**）。陈立农心里有一丢丢丢的委屈，但是并未表现出来。  
他可是精诚国小最man的人，要维持人设。

他们正坐在地毯上一起拆外卖，屏幕上放送着综艺之前的广告。  
“那个……”林彦俊欲言又止地开口了，陈立农迅速扭头看过去，满脸写着“是要跟我告白吗是吗是吗”。林彦俊被他闪亮亮的表情哽了一下，慢慢地从包里摸出一张卡，塞到他手里。

攥着卡的陈立农：……  
所以现在是要包养我吗？剧情是这样的？偶遇财团太子爷在博物馆打工？

林彦俊看出他正在疯狂脑洞，冷静地在他脸前挥了挥手。“不要幻想了！”

“啊，不是银行卡哦。”  
怎么觉得陈立农这家伙的语气很遗憾呢……

“当然不是，白痴！”林彦俊敲他头，而后把手揣回兜里，也不知道为什么，还坐远了一点。好像这样就能显得清清白白一样。

“是我们博物馆的ID卡，进出不用门票，停车不要钱，设施什么的也都可以刷，常年有效。”林彦俊突然开始脸红，“有效期一直到，到我辞职那天。”

陈立农听懂了，也开始脸红，“喔，就是给员工家属的副卡对吧。”

“不是！”  
“你们每个员工能拿几张这个啊？”  
“好像只有一张诶。”  
“喔，果然是给家属的副卡。”  
“……”

陈立农举着卡片冲灯光来回欣赏，林彦俊趁他不注意倾身迅速把卡抓了回来，然后躲远一些。“话多得很，不给你了。”

“干嘛！给我了就是我的！”陈立农跟过去，两个二十多岁的人开始在床上扭打。打着打着突然就停在原地对视，不知道怎么的又亲起来了。

“林向导，我是家属了吗？”

陈立农的视线落在对方因打闹而刘海乱到四散的光洁额头，盯得林彦俊开始偷偷怀疑自己发际线够不够可爱，是否能禁得住这样的注视。  
“……”林彦俊又开始脸红，“实习期而已，不要太得意。”

陈立农埋在他颈窝里就势撒娇，“好啦，我会好好表现早日转正的。”

“我会定期打分的喔。”  
“不要吧～”

番外一：  
三个月后的一天晚上，林彦俊跟自己的实习家属远程视频。

屏幕里的陈立农表示对他手边的那只猫意见非常大。

“你竟然有了猫！我不是你唯一的爱宠了吗？”陈立农哀怨，似乎觉得自己地位岌岌可危。

猫猫是林妈妈养的大猫下的崽，林彦俊也是昨天才喜提女儿一只。

陈立农气鼓鼓，看着镜头里的人把猫抱在腿上，缓缓抓起两只猫爪冲自己摇。林彦俊低头，在猫脸边讲，“猪咪，叫干爹。”

猫怎么会叫干爹嘞？陈立农觉得这个人真的很幼稚，但仍然喜提干女儿一只。

番外二：  
刚加班改完期末考卷的陈老师走在回教师公寓的路上，滑手机定明天去找男朋友的高铁票。

然后在卧室里捕获野生男朋友一只。

“你不是说不知道……我是0还是1吗。”林彦俊笑得很俏皮，拉着陈立农微微颤抖的手从脊沟慢慢往下滑，“现在知道了？”


End file.
